cold steel and a warm heart
by dawicca
Summary: this is the story of a young man who fell in love getting to hold a lover he never should have even met. probably going to be some cute fluff. should be substantial though.
1. Chapter 1

Yuri….

I just want to love you. I just want to hold you. I know i will never hold you, but i want to at least know that you live on, knowing that i love you. I have tried every route. Every option. Time and time again, i have failed to save the one girl that shines brighter. No matter what i do, she stabs herself to death right after i confess my love to her.

I just got back to her confession. There she is. Long luscious purple hair. Decadent buxom figure. Stunning purple eyes. Her cute school uniform. Watching me. Waiting for me to answer her confession. I am done watching her die. She will stand here forever or at least until i can find a way to avert her suicide.

When i first launched the game i looked at all of the girls on the menu screen. Sayori. Adorable, but she looks too bubbly for me. Monika. Pretty, maybe she's the one. Natsuki, she is cute, but she looks like a little bitch. Yuri, wow, shes hot. And she looks mysterious. Maybe?

This whole internal monologue was really pointless though after i started the game. Almost immediately after i met her character, i knew that she was my type out here in the real world. Bookish. Quiet. Intellectual. Old soul. Even without her looks, she is perfect for me.

I chuckle a little. "Here i am. In my office chair. Dreaming of this girl. My perfect girl that i can never have. Life really is a bitch sometimes." i say to no one in particular as i lean back in my office chair, but then i hear an awful sound through my headset. It's static. Reminds me of the sound you get when youre plugging up a coaxial cable on a tv. I look over to my computer and ddlc appears to be glitching.

"It took me an hour to get back there and youre really going to crash on me?" i ask the computer sarcastically. I didn't really expect an answer, but i thought i heard a garbled female voice. I turn my mic on. "Is that you?" more garbled female speech. Well...i am either being pranked or something interesting is going on here. I open up the game folder and start looking around thinking maybe this is a secret ending that i haven't managed to find.

I open the character folder and yuri's file is flickering? I don't really know what to do, so i do what anyone would probably do. I clicked it. A dialogue box came up.

 **Initiate Transfer?**

 **Y/N.**

"Where to, my love?" i say, mostly to myself as i press Y. A purple status bar comes up. And slowly moves across the screen.

10…

I wonder what i just did.

20…

I have never seen a purple status bar before.

30...

If i had to guess, i probably just downloaded a virus on the off chance that it brings me the girl of my dreams.

40…

I need to upgrade my computer...this is taking forever.

50…

It asked me if i wanted to transfer yuri. Where the hell is it transferring her to that takes this long?

60…

If memory serves me correctly, her file is the smallest file.

70…

Is my mouse getting hot or am i just that excited?

80…

My monitor just cracked.

90…

The static just got louder.

100.

A blinding flash of purple light, if purple light can even be bright, just hit me. I hear glass shatter and am hit by something large and heavy, hard enough that it knocked my chair down with me in it.

"Why?" is all i say as i lay on the floor in front of my desk, considering whether or not i really want to open my eyes and survey the damages. Then there is also the issue of the projectile that is currently crushing me. i open my eyes and all i can see is purple. Wait a minute. Before i got knocked down, i was transferring yuri's file to an unknown location. All i see is purple. I heard my monitor shatter. I heard ridiculously loud static before i got squished. The object squishing me is soft and is roughly the size of a human girl. And all i can see is purple. I take a deep breathe. Lavender. Is there a god? If so, i may have just been granted a miracle.

"Yuri?" i ask in a curious tone and to my excitement, the mass on top of me responds. "Ryals?" i could cry right now, but first i have to know for sure.

"Normally, i would offer to help you up, but i am somewhat incapacitated at the moment. Can we please move somewhere more comfortable?" i can feel her tense noticeably, but she soon relaxes and rolls off of me and helps me up. "Follow me." i say as i smile at her and she blushes a bit. I take her across the hall to my media room and we sit down on the oversized couch in there. "Alright. Before i let this all run wild, i have to know a few things. Would you mind standing up for just a second?" she complies and there she is. Yuri. stunning lavender eyes. Buxom figure. Long luscious purple hair. If that wasn't enough, she felt nervous with me staring at her and grabbed that strand of hair and started playing with it. This is beyond any shadow of a doubt yuri, my dream girl. I take her hand and pull her back down on the couch and start my line of questions,

"Do you have any idea how you got here?"

"N-not really. It looked like space ripped and i saw you through the hole, so i came through."

"Do you know my name?"

"I-i think that you are r-ryals"

I can't be distant with her anymore. I open my arms and she crawls across the couch into my arms, leaving her normal dignity momentarily to embrace the man of her dreams. I can't help it. I start to cry as i stroke her long, purple hair.

"I spent so much time trying to give you an ending that you deserve, but the game wouldn't allow it. You died every time."


	2. Chapter 2

She trembles at that last sentence. "I am sorry that you were worried." she says as she continues to tremble in my arms. We lie there on the couch, holding eachother for sometime, but after a while i hear yuri's stomach growl. I thought it was cute, but she looks mortified, i kiss the top of her head. "Let's get you something to eat. I can't offer natsuki's cupcakes, but i do have something that you will probably like." i say as we get up and i head to the kitchen with her following closely behind me. It wasn't until now that i remembered that she is just slightly taller than me. Myself being 5 4, while she is 5 5. It doesn't bother me, but i just noticed. In any case, i go to the pantry and grab 3 packs of ramen, because 2 might not be enough and put them in a small pot on the stove. It is a fairly universal rule that lonely nerds like ramen. She and i are both lonely nerds, so it will likely not be an issue. We sit down at the chairs i keep around my prep table for when i decide to eat in the kitchen. She is so beautiful. I am just gazing at her in a manner that probably looks pretty creepy, but she doesn't seem to mind as she is also looking at me as much as she can without blushing. "Ryals...thank you." i am somewhat taken aback by that as i don't know what i have done to warrant a thank you. "What for?" she smiles and looks away, blushing. "Well...nobody has ever really been interested in me. Most people think i am weird because i keep to myself. You accepted me though. I could hear you whenever i was onscreen. You accepted my poor people skills. You accepted my writing style. You even accepted my...habit. Thank you so much. You are the only person who has ever accepted me like this." she reached for her arm and started to get up. "I understand that you are excited. I accept your habit, but not right now. Dinner is almost ready." she bows her head slightly, knowing that i am right. "One other thing. I don't want you to cut when i'm not in the room. No more leaving the room to do it by yourself." this time she looks at me with an odd look. It is harder to read her eyes, seeing as how i am used to reading blue and brown and green eyes and hers are purple, but i think that the prospect of me watching her cut may have turned her on. My speculations are cut short by the sound of the ramen boiling. "Time drain it and add the seasoning." i say as i move to turn off the stove and pour off the excess water from ramen. I add the seasoning packets and split the ramen between the two of us. "Where do you want to eat?" she looks like a deer in headlights. "Can we eat in here? I was enjoying our conversation." i nod to her "i don't mind eating in here. Back to what we were talking about. I don't want you to feel like i am restricting you, because i don't mind your cutting. I just have two rules on the subject. I want to be around and i want it done in my room." she nods at that.

"Why only in your room?"

"I keep all the heavy first aid items in my room. I also want to make sure your knives stay in there and don't get contaminated doing anything else with them." she nods and looks starts on her dinner.

She seems to like the chicken ramen a lot. Great. She is easy to please. " i don't keep special teas in the house, but next time i go grocery shopping, we will pick up whatever teas your heart desires." it was eight when she blew up my monitor. It is currently half past ten. I need to go to sleep soon.

"After you finish, i want to show you to your room." she looks up from her ramen with a disappointed expression, "I'm not going to sleep in your room?" her lavender eyes pierce me.

I didn't think she would feel safe sharing a bed yet. "We can sleep together if you think you are ready for that. I warn you though, that i don't wear pajamas." she blushed, but did not break eye contact.

" I heard you talking to yourself just before the i got here. You said that i was your ideal girl. Is that true?" she asks me while maintaining her intense gaze. "You are. I love you and want to keep you forever." she smiles and blushes heavily now.

"Is that your confession?" i shift uncomfortable in my seat. "It isn't as good as yours was, but yes."

"You confessed to me and i confessed to you, which means we are a couple now. I am going to sleep with you tonight. And i won't be wearing pajamas either."

i guess its my turn to blush now. She quickly realizes what she just did and starts playing with her hair. "I don't know why i should be embarrassed. There isn't anyone around to judge us."

she says quietly to herself as she continues to play with her hair. We finished our dinner in a comfortable silence and when she was done we walked upstairs to my room.

"Are you ready for bed?" i ask her quietly and she nods. My room is meticulous. My bed is even made. I have no reason to be nervous about the place, but i still am. I take my clothes off and get in bed to find that yuri has watched, but herself still remains clothed.

"Are you coming, yuri?" i ask concerned that she isn't really ready. She looks at me with those eyes and says,

"i can't really bring myself to undress. Would you do it for me?" i sigh and get up out of bed. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" she nods and looks in my eyes,

"i just need a bit of help." from the look in her eyes, i have reached the conclusion that she isn't being shy. She just wants me to undress her. I start with her blazer. It fits like a second skin. The top button has so much pressure on it that i was scared i would break it off before i would unfasten it.

The next button. The bottom button. I laid her blazer down on top of my dresser. There is no good way to remove the vest, so i do it in the way that will probably excite her the most. I kneel and slide my hands under the bottom of it and push it slowly up her torso. Over her hips. Her waist. Her ribs.

Across the sides of her breasts and up over her head. When her hair falls back down, i stroke it a little and i walk around behind her and unbutton the back of her skirt and pull it down her body, revealing a lovely, firm ass covered by black lace panties. Returning to her front, i grab on end of her bow and pull it until her bow unravels and i place it next to her skirt and blazer on the dresser.

I unbutton her shirt. Each button relieved to be free from the pressure of her and i quote 'big and beautiful' breasts silly sayori. As i remove the button up shirt, i am greeted by two things.

Yuri's scars and a matching black lace bra. Before a start to work on the bra, i take her arm and inspect it. Numerous scars. About five fairly recent wounds. All of them are sealed though. I kiss each scar. I kiss each sealed wound. I can feel her shake as i kiss them, but it isn't pain.

It's ecstasy. When i finish with her wounds, i walk around behind her and unclip her bra, knowing that the reach around with one hand and snap your fingers thing does not work on girls like yuri.

Returning to her front, i slide her panties down, revealing a bare mound that would undoubtedly have me sweating right now if i wasn't so tired. I lay them with her other effects on my dresser. I remover her bra and let those big round breasts rest after a long and eventful day. They did not fall. At all. When i removed her bra. They just sat there. Proudly.

I remove her purple barrette. I have to stand back for a moment and take it in. This is yuri. In all her bare, natural glory. I am not disappointed at all. She is perfect in my eyes. The hair really sets it off for me though.

I love one silky hair like hers. "Yuri. You are the most gorgeous thing i have ever seen." she blushes at me. "I think i am ready for bed, now." i smile and watch her as she crawls into bed.

I get into bed next to her and after a short while she puts herself in my arms. "Please hold me. It makes me feel safe and loved." i tighten my arms around her a bit and kiss her forehead.

"You don't have to worry about being unloved ever again."


	3. Chapter 3

Morning already? I hear birds chirping outside. It's spring. I don't have to get out of bed to know that the room is cold. This room is always cold in the in the winter and spring. My thoughts are interrupted, when i realize that i slept on my side with my arms in front of me, but i can't help but smile when i remember why as i open my eyes to that long, silky purple hair framing her ivory face as she breathes softly.

I can't imagine a more beautiful woman. I think ill just lie here and take her in for a while before i fall asleep again. What did i do to deserve to be able to hold her in my arms like this? I know i didn't earn it. Nobody is good enough to earn her. Itll be funny when she wakes up and realizes how cold it is in here.

She's lucky it isn't winter, sometimes in the winter it gets as low as 40 degrees in here. In the summer it can get as hot as 85 in here. Ill take the cold any day of the week though. God, shes beautiful. I want to stroke her hair or run my hand up and down her side, but i could disturb her sleep. Nope. not doing it.

There's no telling how long it will take her to wake up, seeing as how i put up light proof curtains last month. Then again, people like her are traditionally night owls, so maybe she wont' wake up until noon. whatever. I burrow my head back into my pillow and start to doze again until i drift off to sleep. A few hours later, i woken by yuri wiggling in my arms, so i open my eyes to see her lovely lavender orbs tiredly blinking at me as she shows me a sleepy smile and blushes a bit.

I unwrap my arms from her and kiss her forehead as i warn her, "when you get out of bed, you are going to experience something very unpleasant." she looks confused for a moment and then says, "what could that be, so early in the day?" i lean in and whisper in her ear, "youre going to be naked in a cold room."

her eyes widen and she looks around and sticks her arm out of the blanket then pulls it back in to hide from the cold, then she looks at me with the saddest look and i can't help but help her out, "you have to experience it sometime" i state as i crawl out of the bed and grab the throw blanket from the foot of the bed and toss it to her, "that will keep you warm on your way to the shower." i say as i dive into my closet to produce clothes for her to wear until we go to the store tonight.

All the tops have to be XL. nothing else will fit her bust. Here we go. T-shirt. Gray hoodie. Jeans. She is my height, so these jeans should be a good length, though a belt will be necessary. She will look cute until we go shopping, if nothing else. "R-ryals?" i hear yuri say meekly from the doorway to my closet as she stands there in the blanket i handed her. "C-could you show me how the shower works?" she asked, blushing slightly. I nod and start down the hallway with her.

As we reach the bathroom, i enter first, so she can see better. I understand the issue, because my shower is one of the ones with a pull out knob. In any case, i would rather have to show her than find out she scorched herself. I demonstrate the shower for her and then start to leave, but the bathroom is small and i can't escape unless she moves. She doesn't move and instead drops the blanket. I don't see why not. The rest of the house is much warmer than our room. She smiles at me before leaning in for a kiss, which i gladly accepted. It was nice. Her lips soft like velvet. Her mouth warm.

My first kiss with yuri. She's so wonderful. She then stepped into the shower and i watched her beautiful pale body disappear behind the curtain. I grab the blanket and have it folded again by the time i return to our room and put it back where it belongs at the foot of the bed. Alright. Shirt hoodie jeans she won't need a bra because the hoodie will cover her. Ugh. what am i supposed to do about underwear? She won't fit mine. Theyre too big.

Ugh. i don't know. Maybe she'll dig on going commando. We will go to walmart today and get everything she needs that we can think of.

Bras

Panties

Toiletries

Phone

clothes(all i have ever seen her wear before is her uniform and the cute sweater and tights form the CG)

Whatever she wants/needs/can think of

We will get this figured out. I don't know what she is going to want. She is definitely going to want tea. Probably some books. Maybe she wants to recuperate her knife collection. Maybe she will want some spiral notebooks for poetry. I don't know. These thoughts pass through my mind as i don my usual outfit.

T-shirt. jeans. Boots. I sit on the bed and try to think of all the things she could want from the store and i can't think of anything else to add to the list. On the bright side, i don't have to give up meat. Stupid guys in all of the monika fanfictions, giving up meat to be with a gorgeous brunette. Who am i kidding, if i had to, i would give up meat to be with yuri.

I might not be happy about it for a while, but it would be okay. Thankfully, i don't have to. I just have to have an open mind to yuri's severe masochism and be willing to drink exotic teas. I don't know. Maybe i'm the weird one for being able to look past cutting, but not look past vegetarianism. Whatever.

Just then yuri walked in with a towel wrapped around her. She looks beautiful, however, i can't imagine how she fit all of her hair into that towel on her head.


	4. Chapter 4

She looks lovely even like that. I gazed at her for a moment, but something feels wrong. I have a headache. I try to walk to yuri and find my balance compromised. I fall. And fall. And fall for what seems like forever. The worst part is i don't see the floor anymore. I don't see anything, but white with no end. Suddenly, i feel like i've landed on something surprisingly comfortable. My eyes are closed. I probably closed them reflexively when i landed. I open them slowly to see myself. and myself again. There is a man that looks just like me sitting next to me and at the head of a huge oak table in front of me. The room is white. "Where the hell am i?" i ask and the me at the end of the table says, "i'll explain everything, but i am waiting on two more visitors."


	5. Chapter 5

I am a short man with strawberry blond hair and a moustache, I am the manifestation of the author. I sit at the head of a long wood table in a white room. The table has seats for four other men. I check my watch to see that my guests are running late. They should have been here by now. The author should bring them to me any second.

Then shortly after, they trickle in one by one. First came monika's version. He isn't in this room, but i can feel that the lucky bastard that got the harem just arrived in the other room. Sayori's version arrived. Then natsuki's version. Then, finally, yuri's version arrived to join us here in this conference room built for one purpose and one purpose alone.

"Good morning, gentlemen. I'm glad to see that you're finally all here. Would any of you like coffee or sweet tea? Dr pepper? Maybe a burger?" i ask as i gesture to the far wall and a well stocked buffet materializes against the wall. All of them go to the buffet and grab some food. I took the all away before they got to eat after all. Myself, i just spawned my food in front of me. I got a double cheeseburger and a dr pepper and fries. As my counterparts start returning to the table, i start my speech that the author prepared for me. "I am sure that each of you have noticed by now, that we all bear the same appearance. This is because we're all born from the same place. I am the interim between you and our creator and he has appointed me to explain to all of you just how you came to be and how each of you managed to end up with your respective dokis. Our creator played doki doki literature club long ago, but he love them all so much that he could not choose one of them. This nagged at his conscience for a long time until he decided to create with his own two hands four worlds. Each of them dedicated to one doki's happiness. In each world, he inserted a fragment of his personality that would best suit a particular doki. That's right. You aren't really identical. You just appear to be identical. For some of you, things like sarcasm and a hateful sense of humor were removed. For others, athleticism or social skill may have been enhanced. Each of you were crafted for your doki, because the author wanted more than anything to make each girl happy by giving each of them their ideal partner to forever. After our business is done here, i will return you to your respective realities. Your dokis don't even know that you are gone,because i have halted time. This room is beyond the physics of your worlds. Do any of you have any questions?"

The one from monika's world has a question. Of course he does. "Will the doki's ever leave us?" i can't help but smile at that question. It is a good question. "No. they will never leave you. After all, you were designed to make them happy." it's true. Even if they somehow became warped enough to try to harm their dokis, the author would probably correct the matter. The one from natsuki's world asks, "what makes you different from us?" i nod and consider that for a moment. "Unlike you, i am a complete copy of the author. I possess his personality in its entirety. I also have the power to travel between your worlds if i so choose and act on the author's behalf to maintain balance in the worlds. I am here to enforce his will." he nods and sits down. "Anyone else?" they all shake their heads. The one from yuri's world speaks up though, "will yuri ever cut herself deep enough to cause her death?" he asks with fear in his eyes. I grimace, the very prospect of it hurts me. I know it hurts him to think about it. "No. the author would never allow it. I would never allow it. Rest assured, you can all be killed. You will not age, but you can still die through accidents, however i exist to make sure that doesn't happen. If she ever loses enough blood to endanger her life, i will be there and i will heal same goes for sayori. I am sure that you're worried about her trying to suicide again. i won't allow that either." i assure them and myself. No one could be better for this job than me. I was made for this job. "Alright is there anything else?" sayori's version looks more relaxed now. No more questions. "Alright then i'll send you all back home. Love your doki's with all of your heart." those were my last words as i waved my hand at them and one by one they returned to their lovers. "Our mission is done, dawicca. We have given them all happy endings." he said, seemingly to himself as he stared off into the distance. He turned to the wall behind his chair and put his hand on it. Starting from his hand print, the white on the wall was eaten away little by little until nothing remained but a black wooden door with a cast iron handle. He walked through to see the last loose end. I sit down in my recliner in front of the fireplace and look over at the version who went into ddlc and got to have all the girls. When he notices me, he looks like he has seen a ghost. He tries to get up, but can't. "Calm down. I'm you, you dumbass." he settles down for a moment and strings together a sentence, "where are the girls?" the obvious question. At least i don't like to beat around the bush. "They are fine. Time is at a standstill in your world. You are here, so i can explain to you how you got into a video game." he looks at me with a very inquisitive expression and relaxes into his seat. "I've been wondering about that." i can't help but smile. I would probably be wondering myself if i didn't already know. "A man has written our fate, if you will. He fell in love with the girls of doki doki literature club so much so, that he had to find a way to give them a happy ending. He created your world with you in it. I am sure that you have figured out by now that we look alike. That is because we are both imitations of him. He created you to make them all happy. He also had a fantasy of having a harem with them, but i blame highschool dxd for that. In any case, he made you to keep them all happy forever. He created me to make sure that happens." he looks to be deep in thought as he processes this information and after a while he nods.

"He made me with two purposes. To give all of ddlc a happy ending...and to live out his fantasy of a ddlc harem?"

"That is correct."

"This guy is the most benevolent god ever. What do you mean by you're here to make sure that happens?"

"Basically, i am his liaison. He made me near omnipotent and tasked me with making sure that they get their happy ending. I make sure nobody dies in an incident and i make sure you never harm them and they never harm each other...much. If that's all, i can send you back to your nest between monika and yuri, whenever you're ready." at this he gets excited

"Could you please send me back?"

"Alright. Remember, though. If you ever harm any of them, i have to come kick your ass. Have fun with your harem, you lucky bastard." with that, i send him away and then the room around me dissolves. I spawn myself into a forest in the world that monika's version came from and then i spawn my camping bag. "I might as well enjoy myself, while i wait for them to fuck up."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay. i'm back. Somehow there is an omnipotent me running around with the objective of protecting my love life. I don't know how that works, but it's okay. I would much rather worry about the violet haired goddess standing in front of me, wearing nothing but a towel. Wow. her towel clings to her curves and accentuates them.

It barely contains her considerable bust. It really seems inevitable that if she continues to make the towel try to perform this job on its own, it is going to fall.

Just before i could manage to finish that thought, the inevitable happened. The towel came open. Starting from the top. Reflexively, she squealed and dove for the towel, then blushed when she remembered our situation. She still wrapped herself back up and her brought her gaze up to meet mine.

"I could be wrong, but i think that i am your boyfriend now. There's no need to be shy anymore." her eyes widen as realization dawns on her.

"b-boyfriend? I guess that seems to be the case, now. I always wanted a boyfriend."

She says in little more than a whisper as she crosses the room until she's right in front of me and sits on my lap, wrapping her arms around me.

"Does that make me your girlfriend now, then?" i hold close to me and whisper into her ear, "i would be honored to be call you my girlfriend, yuri. Will you be my girlfriend?" her arms tighten around me as tears begin to well in the corners of her eyes. "Yes. i will never leave you. I love you so much, ryals. Thank you for accepting me instead of trying to change me."

"I love you too, yuri." i kiss her forehead and sit her on the bed beside me and hand her the clothes that i set aside for her to put on after her shower. I already dressed before i was pulled out of this world for that… 'meeting'. I flop down on my bed and gaze at the ceiling while she dresses, occasionally looking over to yuri and catching a glance while she gets dressed.

"I'm so lucky." i say to myself dreamily as yuri finishes getting dressed and lies down next to me. Thankfully, that hoodie that i grabbed for her is big enough and is even a little baggy in most places. She looks really cute in my clothes. The clothes we pick up for her today likely won't be much different.

I anticipate sweaters, t-shirts, hoodies, leggings. Traditional shy bookworm clothes. "Why do you feel lucky?" she ponders as she lies against me on the bed, also gazing at the ceiling. I start running my fingers through her still slightly damp hair and chuckle a bit as i start. "Well… i am running my fingers through the hair of my dream girl.

I can't imagine a much better thing to be doing right now." i guess there is also the fact that we aren't capable of having a bad life due to… divine providence? I don't know. Yuri blushes and buries her face in my chest.

"Yuri." she does not remove her head from my chest, however she does reply. After a few seconds, i hear a muffled response. I think it was a yes.

"I would love to lie here and cuddle all day, but we need to go to the store and get your provisions." i state as kiss the crown of her head and smell that lovely lavender scent that for some reason seems to emanate from her. She moaned at me, but did not move. I know the feeling. I don't really want to leave this spot either. .

I grab my phone off of the chair next to the bed and check the weather. Heavy fog. High of 50 today. Not bad at all. I hope she doesn't mind, but i love weather like that. She still hasn't moved. If i wait any longer, then she is going to doze off and i know that i will fall asleep soon after. That doesn't sound too bad, actually. It's noon right now.

"If we are going to do this, i want to be comfortable." i wiggle out from under her and strip down before pulling back the covers on the bed and putting yuri in bed. I was just going to climb in behind her, but she starts stripping as well until i am looking at her lovely physique lying in bed waiting for me. I slip in next to her and she immediately mauls me.

She straddles me and starts kissing me. I just wanted to take a nap. Alright. I pull in a deep breath and get my thoughts together, despite yuri's best efforts to reduce me to a carnal beast. I catch her wrists as her hands start to wander my body and flip us over. This is just as compromising, but at least i'm in control now.

i find myself between her legs, her arms pinned over her head. She gazes up at me with lust in her eyes and red in her cheeks. "Please hurt me." she begs i lean down and kiss her deeply and bit her lip as i pull away, not enough to break skin, but it definitely hurt. For her fetish, i wish she wouldn't just jump on me like this. I would really rather have prep time. I reach for the night stand and grab a knife out of the drawer that i had set aside for this.

I knew she would come for me sooner or later. The knife that i set aside is a small bowie knife. I hold it backwards in my hand and let the tip scratch across her ivory midriff. Just a shallow scratch. It is necessary to cut me slack because i am new to this. Even so, her body trembled with each inch of skin that passed under the blade. Now that i consider it, i will not cut her anywhere but her arms anymore. I like her flawless skin and i would like to keep it that way.

I grab an alcohol pad from the same drawer and wipe the scratch. She moans in response as the alcohol stings the shallow cut. I lean down and kiss her again, this time without a bite and i slowly kiss down her neck as i wipe off the knife with an alcohol pad and decide what i will do to her next and how i can balance her pain and pleasure.


End file.
